This invention relates to a device for holding bags, more specifically, this invention relates to a device for holding waste or storage bags which can be removeably mounted on desks, drawers, or on the edge rims of miscellaneous items.
Market bags of the plastic type having two looped handles given out in most supermarkets and grocery stores are utilized by many as waste bags.
When used in the stores, the bags hold grocery and other items. The bags are held on a rack holder such as that taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,388 and 4,332,361. The rack holders are design to stand on their own and hold bulk quantities of pressed bags which can be opened one by one to load goods therein.
When brought home, the market bags can be recycled as waste bags. These bags are typically placed inside small waste baskets. Some people just hang the bags by the looped handle to protruding knobs or handles on drawers or doors. When used in small wastebaskets or hung on objects by the handles, the full volume of the bags cannot be utilized as a trash source.
Thus it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a bag holder which utilizes the full volume of the bag. Another object of the present invention is to provide a bag holder which can be hung on the edge of drawers and other items. Another object of the present invention is to provide a bag holder which is inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention is a bag holding device which can be hung on rims of miscellaneous items including edges of drawers and cabinets. The bags utilized with this device has a pair of opposed upwardly extendable loop handles, and the holder comprises a pair of elongated vertical side members. A brace member horizontally connects the pair of vertical side members, and an arm member forwardly extends from an upper end of each of the side members. Each arm member is formed into an upwardly extending horizontally elongated tab with a rearwardly projecting protrusion and a bent nose. Also, the brace member has rearwardly and downwardwardly extending middle portion for hooking onto the rim of miscellaneous items. In use with a bag, a user places each of the looped handles of the bag on a corresponding one of the arm portion tabs.
The holder further can comprise a support bar connecting the lower ends of the side members. Also, the holder further can comprise a rod member extending perpendicularly and rearwardly from each end of the brace member for lateral balance. The device can further have a removeable cover member fitting over the arms.